All These Things
by SydneyTheAnonymous
Summary: My name is Sydney. Griffin, Farah, and Riley are my whole life. I love them with all my heart. We're con artists who travel all around conning rich jerks guilty of some nasty things. But we didn't choose this. We were kidnapped as little kids and raised to con. We also do thievery for a discount. If we need to make a quick buck. Even though it IS bad, we do what we need to.


**All These Things**

**CHAPTER 1**

**A/N I hope you like it. It's my first story, so I welcome constructive critism and I would love it if you would review. If you couldn't tell, I am the girl who would always review anonymously with the name 'Sydney.' Now I have created myself an account and I hope you like my stuff. Alright, have a wonderful day. **

There are a lot of problems with this scenario right now.

For one, normal 17-year-olds don't con rich jerks out of thousands of dollars on a daily basis. Secondly, normal 17-year-olds haven't been living with their kidnappers' since the age of 4. And lastly, normal 17-year-olds aren't me.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Let me tell you a little about myself before you jump right in to all that mess.

As I lie awake in my room I stare out the window and, once again, fantasize about life. I know that normal is overrated and that everyday teens dream of a life outside of their own. Everyone does that. It's natural. I get it. But in my case, I dream of not being cautious and on my guard every time I take a step from this house. My captor, Kevin, doesn't love me in the way that all the statistics say a child cannot function without. In my opinion, I function way better than I should. I guess that comes with the oh-so-wonderful package of knowing who my parents are, and thinking that they're cruel and unmerciful. But that is a story for a later time. I know I said that he is my kidnapper. But that's just a simple term for the huge mess of a web I was born into.

Yeah, I have some things that I cherish. My ability, for example. Yes. I have an un-natural ability. I have telekinesis. In other words, I can control things with my mind.

Oh, and your probably thinking I just live with Kevin alone. Well, you're severely wrong. I have 3 other people with me. Their names are Riley, Griffin, and Farah.

Riley is my best friend. 17. He's always looking out for me and the family. And I love him for it. Not in THAT way, but in a I-love-you-for-helping-me-with-all-this-mess kind of way. He's absolutely hilarious, but incredibly intelligent, too. Many girls often find him attractive, and I mean VERY attractive, but we're just best friends.

Griffin is the intellect of us. Also, 17. He can hack anything, or so he says. Anything that has to do with technology, he's your brainiac. He is also hilarious, but he's modest and a sweetheart. His special ability is that he can control metal. Ironic, isn't it?

Farah. 14 years old. She's a character, that one. If you're looking at her, she looks like any other average Jane. But if you were to TALK to her, she would rip your heart out through her words before she even thought about touching you. Her big mouth gets her in situations I'd rather not recall from my memory. Her ability is that she can change her appearance. Even when she's changed, Riley, Griffin, and I can always tell her apart from everybody else. Aside from her sharp tongue, she always leaves her hands alone. That's just what she chose for us to identify her by. Of course, she changes her fingerprints. But her hands are always the same. If you couldn't already tell, she is our lookout, tail, scout, whatever the time may call for. Because even if she were to get caught, they wouldn't even know who she was, let alone if she was really WITH us.

My name is Sydney. And I am 17. I get along quite well with people who aren't trying to _get me._ I have a beautiful family whom I love whole-heartedly. And I have telekinesis. I am witty, silver-tongued, clever, observant, funny, and most-importantly, stubborn. I could sell ice to a polar bear, and I can do it without a blink of doubt. I have been trained to withstand any amount of stress, overcome any obstacle, and take care of my family at all costs. We are con artists. Not the most typical job for a bunch of normal kids like us, is it?

Anyways.

We are glad to share our_ wonderful _story with you. Notice the sarcasm on 'wonderful.'

Enjoy.


End file.
